


savory

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [3]
Category: sweet pool
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Cannibalism, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, sweet pool Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto always seemed to have food on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	savory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 - Vore/Cannibalism
> 
> Contains spoilers for the ending of Makoto's route.

Makoto always seemed to have food on his mind. It sometimes annoyed people - "don't you ever want to go anywhere else? don't you ever do anything besides  _eat_?" He usually laughed them off, mainly because he knew it was true. What could he say? He had an appreciation for good food. _  
_

He especially liked the scent of someone cooking. It didn't necessarily have to be cooking meat, but that was always a plus. In many ways, the smell was his favorite part of food, even moreso than the taste. The smell of good food was a promise, a thing full of anticipation. Once you were tasting the food, it was already nearly over.

Youji teased him about it, back when Youji had the disposition to tease. Back before he started teasing Makoto in vastly different ways that he didn't even intend. "You'd be the kind of dog that sat in the kitchen and begged, Makoto. You're like a big, needy bloodhound with that nose."

He'd always complained back that he wasn't  _needy_ , he never  _begged_. He'd never known the meaning of needy until recently.

Until Youji changed, and Makoto changed along with him. Until he realized that his appreciation for Youji had become less like that of a friend and more like that of a lover, and then less like a lover and more like...

Like a predator. Like something that wanted to  _consume_. Like a dog, yes, but not someone's pet that sat and begged. One that had been starved and then had a cut of meat dangled in front of it, one that wanted to lunge and tear and take its fill because it was certain that if it didn't, it would die.

Youji smelled good. Youji's insides smelled better. Makoto wanted, and Makoto hungered, so Makoto consumed.

There were no seasonings, no smoke, no additions. Just flesh between his teeth, and the scent, and the sound of meat being torn from bone.

And none of it was enough to satisfy him. Long past after he thought he should have eaten his fill, the hunger would not ease. It clawed at him, howled at him.

Like a rabid dog. Like a monster, a thing with no reasoning, a thing that only knew craving for the next thing he could find.

He wanted more, but there was no more of Youji for him. 

But... Youji was a part of him now, wasn't he? If he tried, Makoto thought that maybe he could detect what lingered of Youji's scent on his skin. It made his mouth water. 

A memory comes to him, some older relative scolding, "if you keep eating so much hamburger, you're going to turn into one."

"You are what you eat, Makoto."

You are what you eat.

You are what you eat.


End file.
